Spirits Day Engagement
by Erich Zann III
Summary: Korra wants to propose to Asami, and she's planned the perfect date. The problem? She's nervous. A Christmas Fanfiction. It has been edited based on a review. Enjoy


A/N: Hey, everyone. Writing a Christmas fanfic. It's the first time in a while that I've done one. The Perfect Moment, Best Christmas Ever, both were Christmas fanfics. But other than those two, I rarely do ones that correspond to Christmas. Hope you like it. It will just be a oneshot, before you ask. There will not be further chapters.

"Hey, 'Sami… No, that sounds stupid… How the Spirits am I supposed to ask her? This is the biggest question of my life! If she says no… I'll… I'll just die…"

"Are you alright, Korra?" Came a gentle voice from just outside the room. In the next moment, Katara came in. She had always been old as long as Korra knew her, but she had seen better days. She was reaching the end of her life.

If Korra was 25, now, then Katara had to be 93. It wasn't anything immediately visible, but Katara had lived through a great deal. That much didn't need to be said. But, life had taken its toll on her. She looked tired, and worn.

"Are you alright, Katara?"

"Oh, yes. I'm just old. But I have a few more years left in me. I always hoped to live to be 100, but now… Well, it just doesn't seem like I will. My step has slowed, my bending is weakening as I reach the end of my life. It used to be that I could use my healing on myself to slow the detrimental effects… But after a certain point, well, that just doesn't work anymore… But enough about me… I didn't come in here to talk about myself. You seem upset, Korra. What's wrong?"

"Well… Katara… Look…" Korra said, showing her a Water Tribe engagement necklace. Katara gingerly took it in her hand and held it close to her face to be able to observe it, even with her fading vision.

"It's beautiful, Korra… It's hardly a traditional design… But you're hardly a traditional young woman.

"You followed your own path, and look where it's taken you. You have a beautiful girlfriend… Ahaha! Oh, yes… It was impossible not to know… The way you and Asami look at each other, the amount of time you spend together. I completely approve. Let me tell you a secret. Back when Aang first proposed to me, he was a nervous wreck. It was kind of cute, actually. He took me on a big, elaborate date. We went all over Republic City, ending in the park where he was supposed to propose.

"He almost lost his nerve there. I suspect that he had been building up to it so much that he had caused his own anxiety. But eventually, after a few tries, he managed… And of course, I said yes. Toph never let him live that down, she always mimicked his nervous behavior, even twenty, thirty years later. It was actually more than a little bit mean.

"But all I'm saying is that you were always much more confident than Aang, and sometimes that worked against you, but just as often, it worked in your favor. Your absolute certainty that you would succeed allowed you to keep going back and trying again and again until you did succeed. And you'll succeed at this, too. Proposing to Asami… You don't need to worry so much about it. Though… If you're nervous, you may want to think about what you want to say.

"Aang stuttered and nearly fainted for almost ten minutes before he managed to collect his thoughts. Anyway, you have nothing to worry about. When are you meeting Asami?"

"Five minutes from… SHIT! Fifteen minutes ago!"

"Well… That's something to worry about. Take this air glider. You can get there faster with… She's gone." Katara said, putting the glider away.

Korra went into the Avatar State, running at full speed with her Airbending, barreling through Republic City, making it to the park by the fountain in the center of the park.

"H-hey… 'Sami…"

"Hi, Korra… Are you alright? You look a little bit nervous."

"S-s-sorry… *Gasp!* I was just afraid that you'd leave…"

"Leave? Why? Oh! Is it that late already? Shame for you. Shame for your whole family… Ahaha! I'm just kidding! Merry Spirits Day, Korra…" Asami said. It had been snowing all day, so the ground had a fair covering of snow. It was about 12:18 in the afternoon. She had planned to meet at noon and go to lunch at Narook's.

"C'mon, 'Sami… Let's go! I have a big day planned!"

"Well… I do, too… But let's do your thing first. I think you'll enjoy my plans, but we can do that later."

"Cool, cuz I have reservations at Narook's." Korra said excitedly. Asami's eyes lit up. She loved traditional Southern Water Tribe cuisine.

"So, Korra… Can you give me a hint as to what you have planned for later?"

"Nope… Well… All of our friends know what it is… But I made them swear not to tell on threat of me taking away their bending."

"Seems a bit excessive… But who am I to judge? Lead away, Korra…" Asami said. Korra ran with Asami quickly in tow into the city, toward Narook's.

When they got there, they were seated immediately. One of the benefits of being the Avatar was that people tended to give you what you wanted. As it happened, Korra had reservations, but usually, she didn't need them. Narook got the benefit of saying the Avatar was a patron of his restaurant, and was happy to accommodate Korra when she came. She didn't come very often, only when she really wanted to do something special for Asami.

When Narook had told Asami that, Asami was a bit surprised that Korra wouldn't eat there more often. It was like her home cooking. Maybe Korra just liked eating from a more eclectic selection? Well, regardless, they were seated, and Asami and Korra perused the menu briefly. Asami couldn't help but notice that Korra had her menu up so that she couldn't see Asami. Asami pulled the menu down, looking sternly into Korra's eyes.

"What's wrong, Korra? You've been a bit jittery since this date began, and now you won't even look at me… What is it? Are you having doubts about our relationship?"

"What? No!"

"Someone else?"

"NO!"

"Are you breaking up with me?" At this, Korra lost all breath in her lungs and an ice cold sensation trickled down her spine.

"No! No! Never!" Korra protested, horrified at what Asami was thinking.

"Then what? I-I'm sorry, Korra… The last time my partner acted like this, it was Mako, and it was because he was cheating on me with you.

"I know, you've both changed a lot since then, but…"

"Asami… I-I have something big that I need to do tonight, but I have a very special plan, and I don't want to deviate from it. Please just know that I would _never_ cheat on you. I would _never_ leave you, and I could _never ever_ fall in love with anyone else."

"I know… I shouldn't be so suspicious. I'm sorry… Oh, hey, Narook. I'd like the Seaweed Ramen."

"I guess I'll get the Salmonbass…"

"Of course… I'll be right out with your drinks… What would you like?"

"Just water."

"Guavapeach Juice, please." Korra said. Narook nodded, taking their menus and headed away. Asami leaned in, and whispered to Korra.

"Narook said that you only come here on dates with me. Why is that?"

"Honestly? I hate Southern Water Tribe cuisine. I ate it all my young life, and I got sick of it."

"What?" Asami laughed, cracking up at the absurdity of this claim, tears streaming down her face.

"O-oh! You… You're serious… Thanks, Narook." Asami said, as Narook put the drinks on the table and headed off again.

"You don't have to take me here. I have other restaurants that I like."

"I know, but, well… You said this place was special for you. This is a special day. Ah, that was fast… You're really stepping it up today, Narook. Thanks." Korra said. Narook bowed.

"My pleasure, ladies. Enjoy." Narook said, seeming to blend into the background then, leaving Korra and Asami to eat their meals.

When they had finished their lunch, Asami took the lead, taking Korra to the pond in the park, where she took some ice skates out of her bag. Korra's face immediately fell.

"What's wrong, Korra? Surely you know how to ice skate?" Asami asked with a laugh. Korra laughed as well, very nervously.

"Well… I did it once or twice back in the Water Tribe… I was never very good… I can't imagine it would be hard to pick back up. Honestly, most of my time has always been spent mastering bending. I didn't have much time for ice skating."

"Really? That's hard to imagine. You grew up surrounded by ice."

"Well… I'm sure I'll pick it up quickly, Korra said, standing up, and immediately slipping, crashing to the ground amongst giggles from the kids around them. Korra blushed, but stood back up, staggering, but moving slowly and hesitantly out to where Asami was. Asami sighed, grabbing Korra's hand and then her waist. She smiled, kissing Korra.

"You'll learn quickly. You always do, my amazing bender."

"Thanks, 'Sami. I sure hope I do." Asami nodded, and led Korra around the ice, taking Korra by the waist and lifting her in the air, carrying her over her head and whispering for her to get ready to Airbend.

"WHAT!? Are you insane, Asami Sato!?" Korra shrieked as Asami laughed maniacally for effect, bent her arms and threw Korra into the air, sending her into a spiraling flip, about two centimeters from the ground, and landed gently. Korra gasped for breath, her eyes wide with shock.

As she looked around at Asami, she saw that the girl was laughing hysterically. But this shock to her system seemed to jumpstart her sense of balance, and Korra lifted up onto one foot, gliding around the ice, grabbing Asami and lifting her in the air by her forearms, holding her elbows tightly, and then bending backwards, causing the two to skate in a bridge formation before they let go of each other and both fell on their backs, laughing again.

"See? I knew you'd figure it out, Korra." Asami said, still laughing.

"You knew that would happen, didn't you?"

"Well, you'd either figure it out… Or you'd break your leg. If you had broken your leg, Katara could've healed you in a jiffy… Or you could've healed yourself."

"No, Katara couldn't heal me. I don't know. She's… She's so much older, now." Korra said. Asami nodded. "Yeah, well, she's 93 years old. She can't be feeling her best anymore.

"But wouldn't people have heard if she was failing in health?"

"Not necessarily." Korra said, standing up, and walking off the ice, sitting on a bench next to Asami, hugging her tightly, tears actually filling her eyes.

"Katara has always been so strong. She doesn't like to show weakness, so she wouldn't have let anyone outside her immediate family know. I doubt even the grandkids know."

"I see… That makes sense, actually. Well… What do you have planned next?" Asami asked. Korra smirked, taking Asami all over town. The place where they had first met… They didn't get off on the best of starts, but now, Korra wouldn't trade Asami's friendship for anything. She loved her so much. Korra laughed and took Asami to the park.

"I… I've always kind of wanted to build a snowman…" Korra said, blushing. Asami's face went blank for a minute. "You're joking, right? You were surrounded by snow at the Southern Water Tribe…" She said. Korra shrugged.

"Well… Contrary to popular believe, the amount of snow doesn't really make much of a difference. The snow is usually too dry to really roll at the South Pole.

"It's so cold down there that snow is mostly powder… It would be great for skiing, which I actually have done before! It's a lot of fun until I have to climb back up the mountain to ski down again… Most people in the Water Tribe don't bother because it's too much work. You could use Waterbending to get yourself up there, but only if you have it, which most Water Tribe members don't."

"Huh…" Asami said, biting her lip lightly. She was learning so many new things about Korra today. This date was teaching her so much about her beloved Korra. Asami nodded.

"Well… Let's build a snowman, then… No waterbending… That's just cheating, Korra…" Asami chided as she saw Korra moving into a bending stance. Korra blushed slightly under her scarf.

The two women started rolling a snowball. Korra smirked and grabbed the ball, throwing it at Asami, who laughed as it hit her in the chest.

"Korra! You rat!" She cried mirthfully, making her own snowball and throwing it at Korra. The two girls started running around the park, throwing and dodging each other's snowballs, laughing and yelling to each other.

After a while, the scene they were making drew a bunch of kids, and the entire field turned into a battlefield of flying snow and kids laughing and yelling. They never did end up making that snowman. Korra laughed and pulled Asami in tight, using her breath of fire to warm both of them up as they walked over to the pier to watch the ships go by.

Even after all these years, Korra enjoyed watching the ships, and Asami had always said that she enjoyed it too. It was like peoplewatching in the park. The ships that went by, both privately owned and commercial told stories about the people, who they were, what they did and what they were doing. Asami enjoyed making up stories about the people on the ship.

That commercial freighter had a captain who from the Earth Kingdom who was having an affair with a woman from the Fire Nation. He used his transporting business to be able to see his mistress without arousing suspicion. The Fire Nation woman had the joy and passion that seems to have dwindled in his wife a long time ago. There was a deckhand who was using the money from this job to help support his young wife and her children. He hardly got to see them, but the pictures he had got him through the days.

"This was an amazing day… But you seem like you've been deep in thought all day. I can't read minds, Korra… What's going on?" Asami asked. Korra smiled, though.

"You'll see… We have one more stop after this. Then we can get inside and warm up a bit. Promise." Korra said, standing and pulling Asami into a standing position as well.

Asami shrieked as Korra leapt off the pier and onto the water, where she made an ice board and surfed them across the water. Asami had always wanted to join Korra on a trip like this. She loved surfing, but there was just something so amazing about surfing on a block of ice. Finally, they ended up on Air Temple Island, where Asami took out a present and gave it to Korra.

Korra excitedly opened it, seeing a gorgeous blue necklace. It couldn't have been cheap. Korra was really happy. Finally, she took a deep breath.

"Asami… I… Well, we've been dating for almost four years, now… I had a speech in mind for this, but… Truth be told, I can't remember it now for the life of me." Korra laughed sheepishly. Asami also laughed a bit. Korra took a small box out of her pocket.

"Asami Sato… Will you marry me? I… I practiced for so long to make this. It's not exactly traditional, but… Well…"

Asami gasped, her eyes going blank, the air leaving her lungs, her mouth hanging open. She looked down at Korra, kneeling and presenting the Water Tribe betrothal necklace. It was gorgeous. Tears filled Asami's eyes, and she lifted Korra up, hugging her tightly, kissing her passionately.

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" Asami said, putting on the betrothal necklace. As she did this, all of their friends came out, cheering.  
"Congratulations!" They shouted in unison.

"Korra, Asami! This is so great!" Bolin shouted. Mako nodded.

"Well… We have to party now, Korra! Asami! This is great!" Bolin said excitedly, pulling the ladies inside, and pulling out some wine that he and Mako had brought while the Air Nomads brought out a large vegetarian feast for all of them.

"Korra! Asami! Congratulations on your engagement! I hope you'll consider having the wedding on Air Temple Island!" Tenzin shouted, far louder than he needed to, even given the noise, sounding like he was slurring his words slightly.

"Tenzin!" Korra gasped. "Are you… _Drunk!"_ She asked, incredulously. Tenzin always seemed in control, so seeing him drunk was a shock.

"No… I'm not *hic* drunk… I'm fine… Jusht walk it off… Walk it off, I'll walk it off…" He muttered, staggering away, crashing into an Air Nomad a few times. Kya laughed cheerfully, taking a sip of the wine, laughing quietly at Tenzin's drunken shenanigans.

"Poor Tenzin! He's never had a head for alcohol! Big and strong as he likes to think he is, he just can't hold his liquor… Gets drunk every time… Bumi and I played a prank on him once. We kept tipping off his glass. Thought he was only having one glass, didn't realize he had gone through an entire bottle!"

Kya cracked up at the memory of this. Korra and Asami laughed as well. Mako seemed more than a little bit tipsy as well, flirting with some of the female Air Nomads, who seemed less than interested in him, especially given how his usually strong demeanor seemed to be dissolving in glasses and glasses of wine. Korra hurried over to him and started pushing him away towards one of the beds, apologizing to the Air Nomad, who smiled helplessly at her. It's hard to stay mad when the Avatar is the one apologizing.

When she got back, she sat down at the end of the table with Asami, holding her hand loosely, looking at her lovingly while the talking began to die down. While they were all still in full control of their senses, Kya figured they should toast Korra's and Asami's engagement now before the wine went to their brains too much.

"Okay, everyone! I wanna give a toast to Korra and Asami. They can kick ass, take names and look great doing it, and now they're getting married, and I wanna wish them the best of luck in life! To Korra and Asami!" Kya called, holding her glass up,

"To Korra and Asami!" The rest of the party echoed. The two women smiled at each other, leaning in and kissing tenderly as the rest of the party cheered.

 **The End**

A/N: "Spirits Day is a celebration of the day that Wan first fused with Raava. Although the exact date is unknown, they celebrate on the Winter Solstice, similar to the origins of Christmas, which was created to subvert the Celtic Pagan faith, which held December 21st, the Winter Solstice, or Yule in regard. But more of that another time.

A/N 2: I edited the story based on someone's review. They believed that I rushed the ending, and honestly, in retrospect, I agree. So here's the new, less rushed story. Enjoy


End file.
